


Longevity

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ... well it might make you cry, F/F, Humor, I have tagged it with humor for a reason, I swear this is not a sad fic, but trust me it's not miserable, longevity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Kara knows she will outlive every single person currently on this planet, however she will not let that bring her down. Sounds simple enough, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, everyone was getting all sad over Kara outliving everybody and losing her world again, but I am here to show you what Kara Danvers is made of. I mean, have you seen Kara? Longevity is not as sad as you think.
> 
> Obvious Death TW

Aging is a funny thing to Kara.

Until her 13th year, Kara Zor-El aged normally, just another Kryptonian on Krypton. She didn't think anything of it at the time, she just played with her father, her mother, and her aunt Astra whenever she could, read up on the stars and visited some with them. She learned many things, until disaster struck and she was in a pod, leaving Krypton behind. 

It was the end of Kara Zor-El's world.

When she was 37, physically still 13, at last she reached Earth, and she was no longer Kara Zor-El, but Kara Danvers. Her cousin Kal-El was no longer a baby, and he was now called Clark Kent, never having known another name, aside from what they call him now: Superman. Aging hadn't happened in over two decades, and it was slightly strange, but it wasn't like she'd really lived those decades, and she knew barely anything about this planet, so it wasn't like she was especially wise.

Kryptonians age differently on Earth, that much she knew. Clark was in his forties and still looked like he was in his twenties, and now she knew why that was. Until 20 years old, or technically 44 years for Kara, they age like any human would, but after that it slows down considerably. She didn't give it much thought at first, because her friends and family were still about the age they were supposed to be.

Kara married Lena Luthor when the woman was 30, becoming Kara Luthor. She herself was 55 in years, but only about 25 physically, and really age is just a number, they just love each other to death and beyond. Lena had cleared the Luthor name in the past years and it was Kara's idea to take on her name rather than the other way around. 

It's two years later that they start adopting, and another five years until their family was complete. Mitchell is 13 years old, Nathaniel is 7, little Oliver is only 2 years old, and life couldn't be better for the Luthor family. Kara loves the lot of them with all her heart and would do anything to protect them, even if it'd take her last breath.

When Jeremiah'd died, it had come as a shock as it had been an accident, but when Eliza died it was that much worse. She'd died of old age and Alex and Kara were both absolutely devastated. Kara felt like she couldn't breathe when she heard the news; she'd already lost her mother, lost her whole world, then she'd lost her aunt too, and now the foster mother that kept her grounded was gone too. It was Alex that kept her together during this time, reminding her that not all was lost. She still had her sister.

When Alex died, Kara was 74 years old - physically barely 30 - and angry. Clark hugged her as she pounded her fists on his chest, yelling and sobbing about how unfair it was. She was angry that Alex left for that stupid mission at her age, angry that Alex had killed her aunt, one of the very few people that would age at the same rate, angry at her mother for sending her away in the first place, until she realized she wasn't angry, but impossibly scared. 

Now Kara Danvers' world was gone, too.

When the anger had subsided and had left her a sobbing mess, Lena had stepped in and helped her through it. It felt like not enough, like nothing could ever be enough, because she would outlive every single person on this planet, Clark most likely included. However, at the same time it was everything, because she was home with her family. 

It was five years later that the birth of Cal made them both grandmothers, and Mitch the father. Another four when Nathan became a father too, adopting a baby girl with his husband that they named Emily. Her family was growing, and with it was her light. They eventually got seven grandchildren, three born to Mitch, two adopted by Nathan, and two born to Ollie.

It felt like the floor crumbled beneath her when Lena died. Kara had loved her with all her heart, and she'd found beauty in every wrinkle and grey hair as they had come; it was just a sign that she had lived. Lena had died of a stroke at 86 years old, and now her boys are both consoling her and letting her console them all at the same time. 

The loss of her wife was heavy on her shoulders, but her children and grandchildren were all there for her whenever she broke down, and together they got through it. Together they lived on, because what else is there to do? National City still needed their Supergirl.

Gradually, her perspective started to change. With every new birth in her family, Kara saw her world grow exponentially. The loss of her children hadn't been easy, not by any means, but her family was just so big that there wasn't a moment where she didn't feel the love and support they offered her. 

She was now 146 years old - physically 43, still saving the world - and close with many of her grandchildren, great grandchildren, and even some second great children; the oldest, Hanna Gold, was 16 years old, the two youngest, Evaline Luthor and Teri Marin, still babies. They all called her a variation of grandmother, no matter how far removed she really was.

It wasn't until she was physically 50 years old that J'onn told her she should retire. Kara had solar flared again, and this time it took an entire week for her to recover. She was 178 then, having worked for the DEO for nearly thirteen decades, and she knew this day was coming at some point. Part of her had been looking forward to it, the part of her that wanted to create more and lose herself in art, whereas the other part was reluctant to deal with change.

By the time Kara was 220 years old, she had 84 great-great-great-great grandchildren, and she couldn't believe that this was her life. One of her grandchildren, Robert Mills, had promised to introduce her to his girlfriend next time he came over and the revelation had been nothing short of hysterical.

"You're going to love my gran," He'd told Olivia Lucas. "Trust me."

By the time they'd arrived at the mansion, the girl's eyes had widened upon seeing the building. "This is your grandmother's house?"

"Yup!"

When Kara'd opened the door, Robert, her third great grandchild, proudly introduced her to his girlfriend Olivia, her fourth great grandchild. She'd had to cover her mouth to not laugh at the sheer mortification on her little olive's face next to the completely oblivious young man. 

"What? Did I miss something?"

Needless to say that after she'd let them in, she had a lot of reassuring to do. They were so far removed from each other - Robert on Mitch's side, Olivia on Nathan's side - that if it weren't for her, they would have never even known they were related. 

Secretly Kara had hoped something like that would happen; it was bound to with so many family members, really.

When eventually the Kryptonian was on her death bed at 289 years old, she was far from alone as she would have feared centuries ago. Surrounded by the love of her family, she left this world with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead, let me know if it's as sad as you thought it was. Yell at me if you'd like, because yes, I did write about Alex and Lena dying :P


End file.
